


“I’m Not Going Anywhere”

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, implied asanoya - Freeform, implied kiyoyachi, other characters were only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: Should I stay or should I go now?





	“I’m Not Going Anywhere”

**Author's Note:**

> For @smolshii at Twitter!

It was time for the Karasuno third years to graduate. Everyone had already decided where to go and what to do after high school. Shimizu is going to college in Tokyo and Asahi is going to take over his family business. Everyone else but Daichi and Suga that is.

The both of them were walking together after the ceremony to get some steamed buns. Asahi already went ahead since Nishinoya wouldn’t let him escape and Shimizu bowed and politely declined their offer of walking home after school saying she wanted to spend some time with Yachi so all that’s left were just the two of them.

The walk on the way home was very quiet. Neither of them wanted to speak for a long time until Suga decided to finally break the silence.  
“So we’re finally graduates huh? I haven’t really gotten the chance to ask you what your plans were since we’ve been so busy with the match.”

“Yeah. It kind of slipped my mind, I got too focused on volleyball.”

“I’m guessing you’re still going to pursue volleyball professionally?”

Daichi let out a shy grin. “You know me so well Suga. I’m thinking of applying for Kyoto University. Their coach personally recruited me.”

Suga beamed at the news. “That’s great, Daichi! I heard they have a very strong team over there!” 

“Yeah. It’s going to be a good opportunity to get even better at playing.”

“That’s really great...” Suga suddenly turned quiet again that made Daichi worried.

“Um so.. what about you? What are you going to do? Which university are you applying to? If you want, we can both enroll in K-Uni. I’m sure I can talk to the coach about you and–“

“Daichi.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to quit playing volleyball.”

Daichi stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

“I’m going to work straight away after this. My family is kind of in a pinch right now so I need to work hard to financially support them.” 

“I’m sorry, Suga. I didn’t know you were having problems.”

Suga shook his head. “No, it’s my first time bringing it up anyway so yeah..”

Daichi didn’t know what else to say. He thought Suga would still stay by his side even after they both graduate. 

“Kyoto’s really far away from here huh.”

“Suga I–“

“Daichi, you know, I think it would be best if we just broke up.”

If Daichi’s heart wasn’t thudding before, it was now.  
“Where did that suddenly come from??” 

“We won’t be able to handle the long distance relationship..”

“You wouldn’t know that! Why are you deciding things on your own??”

“It’s for our own good..” Suga tried to give a very sad smile, contrasting to all the refreshing smiles he had ever given him.

“Don’t say that. We can work this out. We can find a way to still be able to have time for each other! I’ll return home every weekend and holidays too! We’ll be able to catch up and–“

“Daichi...”

“Or I could turn down K-Uni’s offer! I’ll just find a nearby university with a volleyball team to get into. It doesn’t have to be well-known so I could stay with you–“

“DAICHI!”

“What?”

“Stop it. I don’t want you throwing away a perfectly good opportunity just because of me. You can achieve great things. I know you will. Just leave me here and go!”

“Koushi, I can’t do this without you.”

Suga bit his trembling lip. “You’ll have to.” and ran away as fast as he could.

The former captain couldn’t even move to chase after him even though he knew he should but his feet wouldn’t listen to him again.

He stared blankly on the ground. He can’t believe what just happened. This all happened so fast he barely had any time to process what unfolded. 

 

The next few days, Suga hadn’t been answering his calls and didn’t even check his messages. When Daichi tried to visit his house, his mom always just told him Suga wasn’t in his room. Daichi had already packed up his luggages and cleaned out his room getting ready to move out. It was time for him to leave soon. 

Carrying his luggage with him, he hailed a taxi and headed out for the airport. 

He checked on his watch again. It was 11:45 AM. His departure was at 12:00 PM. “Only a few minutes left.” He thought to himself.

He scanned the crowd of bustling passengers in hopes to find a mop of silver hair but couldn’t find him. He let out a defeated sigh. “Who am I kidding?”

He started heading towards the gates to get on board until someone called out to him.

“DAICHI! WAIT!”

Daichi’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Suga running towards him. “Suga? What are you doing here?”

The former vice captain caught up to him and tried to catch his breath before speaking. “Please wait. Hear me out on this. I’m sorry. I decided things too quickly. I just didn’t really wanted to get in the way of you chasing your dream.”

Daichi noticed how sweaty he is and how disarrayed his silver hair was. He must’ve ran all the way from here yet he still looked as stunning as ever. “Suga–“

“I wanted to at least send you off properly. I’ll be cheering you on from all the way here so you can leave without regrets!” Suga finally flashed him that blinding smile he fell in love with time and time again. 

They were already announcing his name to board the plane since the gates would be closing soon. They didn’t have much time left anymore.

“Koushi, I’ll be doing my best out there so please watch me. I’ll get back home to you. I’ll always will. We might be miles away but just know a piece of me would still stay with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Before Suga could speak, Daichi pulled him towards his chest and cupped his cheek to lean in and press their lips together. 

It was brief but the feeling still lingered. Daichi gave him a tender smile before boarding the plane.

Suga smiled to himself while watching Daichi go. 

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty DaiSuga airport scenes? Angsty DaiSuga airport scenes.


End file.
